guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deldrimor Bowl
Graggult's Keep Anyone noticed this before in Deldrimor Bowl: It is on a hill over what I have always called the Shiverpeak town in Deldrimor Bowl. Anyone have any info on this? Was it in the beta or anything? --Rainith 11:09, 15 February 2006 (CST) I never can decide which of two theories I like better (because I can't tell which way the sign is pointing!): 1 - Graggult's Keep is the name of the "town" in the Deldrimmor Bowl - i.e. where the dwarven houses are. 2 - Graggult's Keep used to be the area that is now wreckage on the eastern north-south path (roughly northwest of where the sign is). I've not found any official comments anywhere on it, so theories is the best I have. --EccentricFlower 10:09, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Crafter I am confused. The latest update: "Fixed a crafter in Deldrimor Bowl so he could no longer be killed by monsters." The crafter isn't mentioned in the wiki article. Someone should check this. Or aren't crafters normally included in the articles? --Gem 17:13, 3 March 2006 (CST) :It's probably Crafter Torgil, an Artisan. -- 17:28, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::So he was in the wiki, but not mentioned in the Deldrimor Bowl article. We should check all areas and add the NPCs to the articles. --Gem 18:54, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::Yes, we should. Feel free to go ahead. :) ;) -- 18:56, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::What about the Refugees?! They're very important, and there's at least 20 of them! But regardless we should have an article on them. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:27, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Vanquishing Bug The ettins near Griffon's Mouth refused to come forward, so I ended up having to restart. Anyone else have this problem? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Supertrek32 ( ) 00:57, February 7, 2008. :Sad to hear you had to start over. There is already a mention of something similar to what you describe under the Notes of the article, so maybe either try to go towards them early on to see if they will lure out or get "stuck" again (so can then decide if need to abort before getting too long into vanquishing the rest of the location). --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:14, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I had the same problem. After killing everything on the map I still didn't get the vanquish (I swept each area like 2 more times but still coudnt find anyone). I traveled back to the very beginning inside the cave, and saw the tags of 2 etins. I got close to the exit, and without killing anything it automatically gave me the Vanquish. Since this is obviously a glitch, I can't promise it'll work for everyone, but I'm sure it will work for some people. Protectors :( I'm trying to vanquish, and I just can't seem to get past groups with 2 protectors. I run the necro trio and they fail, I try a shut-down mesmer targeted on one of the protectors as well as maylee and it fails. I just can't over power them. Any suggestions? >>>>>>>>> Hit harder, they will fall. Arcadia Kempatchi ::I don't see the date, so maybe I'm a little late on this, but use a sin hero with Shadow Shroud. I know its one of those sin elites you never hear about, but it works here. This skill alone let me take apart groups with even three protectors in them, with simplicity. I kid you not. Look at the builds the protectors use, they have nothing but enchantments. so basically, for seven seconds, the target of your hex cannot be targeted by the monks. Spike time? Yes. Win? Epic. Shadowshear 21:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC)